Change of heart
by October-Yuki
Summary: Mai had always liked naru but until something begins to change...Lin and her are becoming closer will Lin allow it or will Mai even notice her change of heart.*intresting paring but i think it can be fun and cute right no flames please hope you enjoy*
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Ok hi me again I am witting this one know WHY? Because one I saw the anime and fell in love with it!**** Two**** I think this might be a funky paring but hey I seen weirder and why the hell not! And three if you don't like the paring don't worry I will make another one of this one but of MaiXNaru this one Mai and LinXmai cause so some weird reason I want to :O. and three bare with me cause I know this series recently and if I do something stupid correct the stupid ONE which is me **** AND ALSO THIS IS SEMI ****BASED ON THE ANIME REMBER THE EPISODE WHERE Mai thought Lin hated her cause she thought she offended him! We are starting there!**** so anyways hope you enjoy and check out my other fics Miku and Len then Nami and Zexion!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ghost hunt!**

**Mai: get on with it!**

**Naru: Shut up stupid**

**Mai: Narcissist Pig!**

**: Arigato Naru**

My name is Mai and I Taniyama and I am sixteen year old and I work with a company called Shibuya psychic Research S.P.R for short. recently when were called to another case involving a huge house far into woods like area and we are not the only company going to the case some other were invited there as well and one them is the famous Oliver Davis a well know clairvoyance that was famous for lifting a huge pound brick into the wall with his mind. Our case involves strange Phenomenon and now two of the other researchers lost their assistant and are now missing inside this house.

we are all and our high alerts trying to solve the case and find the missing assistants one of Oliver Davis and one named Suzuki. *I forgot sorry correct me remind me the name*

I was left only with only Lin in the room no matter how much I talked or said so something he either wouldn't listen or not say anything. I stood up "Um Lin would you like to get you some tea or something?" he kept his face on the monitor until her said "no" his tone was harsh and cold I sighed "um ok then um Lin by any chance did I offend you know when you told me you were Chinese and the way I expressed myself?" he stopped I stood frozen afraid that I made him more annoyed with him. He turned around in his seat and said "I dislike the Japanese for the things they did to china and the innocent people in it." I looked at him shocked what he was saying. Then Lin said "go read in a text book you wouldn't believe what have they done un imaginable things." I clenched my fist, "But that was a long time ago and that's the past. we can't live in the past forever!"

i felt tears swelling in my eyes then he began to laugh, my heart felt like it was lifted and the sound of his laugh made me smiled but I was confused "sorry Mai I was remembering something for what you just said reminded me of someone long ago."

He stood up and placed his hands on my shoulder s and I looked at him "Mai don't worry I am not mad and I am sorry to make it seem like I hated you and besides i care a lot about my Heritage. Tea actually sounds nice." I smiled then Naru came in "Mai tea." I sighed Lin walked to the Monitors and I saw monk and the others came in then John said "this place is huge I mean you can get lost really fast." Ayako then said "tell me about I mean I feel like a rat in a maze."

Masako hid mouth behind her kimono's sleeve and said "there is something strange about this house something faint but there." Then Naru said "look I want no one to be alone not even for a damn second alright?" the atmosphere was tense people were on their guard. **I awoke to the sound of the door knob I turned on my left to see Ayako asleep then To my right Masako was still sound asleep then I felt hands clamping on my arms being dragged out. I shouted for Masako and Ayako to wake up **

_**They cant hear me someone please someone!**_** Then I noticed I was dragged into a maze like building I saw a door appear before me **_**no I don't want to go in there anywhere but there! **_**I screamed in horror as I noticed the room smelt of blood the walks were made of tile,**

**I found myself instead of my pink Pajamas I found myself in a white kimono I cowered in fear, I was placed and strapped down I felt the blood that was stained on the metal table seep on my back. I heard something being I sharpen I looked around everything upside down since my head was hanging from the edge of the table.**_** NO please no let me go someone NO!**_** I felt the blade touch my next and then…I died.**

I screamed and felt a sting on my cheek I opened my eyes and saw Ayako move her hand away from my face. I saw Masako looking at me as well, then Ayako said "Mai you alright?" I heard the door I flinched to see monk john Naru and lin rush in. when Naru came in I felt calm but when I saw Lin I felt even safer. I don't know why I felt that way, Monk pulled me into a embrace and I began to cry "its was horrible I was being taken away by some weird men then I was taken somewhere I don't know where and I was being killed!" monk held me closer "don't say anymore you don't need to relive it."

**Well nothing much now but hey is just barley started no need to rush right :D and I hope you guys will enjoy it along the way and people if you don't agree or like the paring well its ok I mean everyone ideas are different so please no flames just some reviews and some good comments **** hope you guys will support me to keep writing this.**

***October-Yuki***


	2. Rescue

**Well I am back and to start off anyways remember this is kind of an experiment also I thought a MaiXLin paring would be cute please no flames I mean come on I have seen weirder parings! Not going to say which one alright cause that wouldn't be very nice right? So I hope you enjoy this and THIS WILL BE SEMI BASED REMEMBER SEMI BASED ON THE ANIME :D**

**Mai: Hope you enjoy**

**Naru: R&R and no flames please all we ask is support**

**Lin: on with the show**

After that horrid dream I didn't feel the same I was tense and always on edge for example Ayako wanted to ask me a question I screamed on the top of my lungs, now here I am in at the base looking at the monitors with Lin, then Naru said "alright we will make a séance tonight you up for Lin?" I looked out of the corner of my eye and he nodded Naru said "Mai tea!" I flinched at his words and I said "y-yes I am on it." I stood up walking slowly off to make the tea. As I poor the hot water I my hand shook then I heard "Hurry up Mai your slow." I didn't say anything.

Then I heard Naru say " I told you I don't want anyone alone!" then I said "fine I will stay here then." Making my fears vanish I stared him down then Naru said "Alright Lin time to begin the séance." As he set up the alter and wrote Suzuki name on the paper Lin said "Mai lights." I shut them off and he began to chant, the temperature

I handed him the tea and he took it from my hand I went back into my seat next to Lin. The day went by and I heard the window creak open I turned and without thought I hid my against his arm. I froze and heard a voice "Hey there Naru I got more stuff about this place for you." I opened my eyes I felt Lin tense up I flushed red and I said "I am so sorry I am just you know never mind forgive me Lin." He then said "calm down there is nothing to be afraid we are here with you" he stood up and walked over to Naru's teacher Madoka this was here second visit last time was before the two assistants from the other researchers' disappeared. I stood up as well and the she said "well guess what Yasu and I found out more about this place."

I tensed up my heart pounded I didn't want to hear it not after what I dreamt and felt, "Well basically they who owned the place before was the son of the guy in the painting apparently he built and built for the fact in his words were "We must keep him looked away to lock him away." The temperature in my body dropped I didn't feel good at all "and that's not all in his dying words he said to burn down the place." my head began to spin I began to breath harder "Mai you ok?" I nodded and looked at Lin "i-I'm fine its nothing." I laughed a shaky laugh and then Madoka said "also there were some disappearances and the people who vanished never found."

Then Naru said "and the doctor coat I told you about." The Yasu said "oh and that well before it was a medical area and you there are of course experiments involved for the fact it was a hospital which Urado the man in that painting owned." Everyone was in shock "he would sometimes fire people from the area and the hospital also during that time he did have some health issues" and then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed I stopped, the group looked at me with wide eyes then monk said "Mai." I began to cry a silent cry I heard Naru say "Lin take her to her room." I shook my head "no I don't want to be a bother I will go myself." Then he said "no! I forbid anyone to go alone do you hear me." I sighed then I stood tall "then I will stay!" I crossed my arms then Naru said "Idiot." I looked away and I hid my fear away.

Lin began to do the séance I hid away and watched him focus concentrate then the chant began, I felt the room drop temperature then I noticed a light began to appear starting to form into a human shape. Everyone one gasped the room got tense Suzuki was the form. i couldn't believe Lin told me the séance only could work if the person was dead! Then Naru said "do you know your dead?" she nodded then he said "Who killed you?" she began to move her hands I noticed she was pointing to the wall on the far end. Then Lin said "running out of time!" then he said "where are you?" she tried answering but in the end she vanished. I switched on the lights then at the end of the room on the wall there was blood that spelled vlad. I began to shake and I said "vlad?" then I looked at monk and he said "it looks like she is making a reference to Dracula." I looked at him "you mean like Count Dracula?" Naru walk over "yes I see it more clearly now think referring count Dracula to this case makes sense." I was still lost but I listened close then he said "well I will explain since you know Mai is always a step behind." I rolled my eyes and he continued " think people leaving left and right the reference to vlad the impaler the name for his favorite killing method and with the obsession to impale, he was seen as a vampire." I still looked at him "your saying there relating to the guy in the painting being related to a vampire?"he nodded "for example Elizabeth Bathory." Then Ayako jumped in " oh I see like she was the one who would bathe in blood trying thinking in doing so it would save her youth."

Naru nodded "now link that paper we found in the coat pocket run before he gets you." Everyone in the room stood still and scared I said "so he would kill all of those innocent people for that?" Naru then said "everyone pack now we are leaving." I looked at him with anger "we can't leave what about the others that went missing are you crazy!" he looked at me with anger and I still kept my ground "Naru are you crazy we can't go!" he then yelled "we can't do anything we will leave Ayako Masako take her to her room Lin lets pack up John monk you too."

Back in the room I slowly packed my things and I sighed in defeat, then Masako said "you know to him you are nothing but an incompetent girl." I looked at her "Masako not now please Naru is…" I didn't know what to say I mean I like him right? I closed my eyes for a sec and saw him but then Lin appeared. I shook my head "Look Naru is just a Naru." She sighed "I don't know what he sees in you." She walked out and I laid there in bed _Lin out of nowhere appeared in my mind I mean we are just co workers right?_ Ayako came from the rest room and said "well interesting discussion between you too." I looked at her "I guess." She then responded "were is Masako." I stood and stretched "in the hall." My heart skipped a beat while my blood went cold screaming bloody murder.

Ayako and I rushed out of the room into the hall and Masako was gone. "Damn it I should have not let her go alone!" Ayako and I ran down to the base and we said "Masako vanished!" the lights shut down I jumped off my feet and said "what's going on?" Monk then said "listen!" then screams of pain and anguish began to ring within the walls of the room. The lights flickered on then Monk says "break into pairs and let's look around for Masako." We went up and down the halls of the labyrinth like mansion and no site of Masako. I began to feel dizzy and wobble, I noticed we were running into Lin and Naru then Naru said "anything?" I shook my head making my head spin then I began to fall forward. I felt warm arms around me someone cried out my name.

I wandered the halls I once again saw the green door I was afraid to go in "Please not again I don't want to die again!" I saw Naru and he pointed to the door, I slowly walked over and the door opened I heard stifled cries. I walked in saw blood on the table I choked a scream. I then saw Masako sitting on the floor crying "Masako!" I ran over and then she said "I'm dead Aren't I." I shook my head "no you are not you are alive and we are going to find you trust me you are not dead!" she looked at me and saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes then I pulled a key out my pocket "Look hold this tight in your hands you can feel it right!" she nodded and wiped the tears with her hand the one not holding the key. I began to fade as I heard a voice "I will find you trust me hold on to that key you are no dead I will find you! I promise!" I then heard a voice "…ai… Ma… Mai!" I slowly opened my eyes in noticed I was in Lin's arms and we were at the base, Ayako sighed in relief "thank god you are alright" I smiled a weak smile at Ayako then my eyes locked with Lin's my face turned a tint of red and I said "I saw Masako she is alive somewhere within the house!"

He helped me up his hands felt warm around my hand and he said "ok Naru the map." I noticed he didn't let go until the map arrived for some odd reason I felt sad that he let go. Then they pointed to the wall were the words Vald were written. Then Naru said "everyone we need to take out that wall!" Naru gave the men the heavy equipment and began slamming away until finally the wall collapsed and saw another door, Naru walked up opening leading to some passage way, my heart pounded I knew where we were I saw it in my dream. I dashed on forward I heard Monk shout my name and I flew down the hall and up to find the dreaded green door. I opened and looked around. The blood on the floor the smell if death cling in the air. I then hear a whimper "Masako?" I heard a sigh of relief "Mai!" I looked over and ran over to her side tripping my way there but I grabbed on to a metal table. I felt something cold seep onto the sleeve of my green jacket "Masako you ok?" she nodded she stood up and said "what's that on your arm?" I looked and stifled a cry "Blood." I threw off my jacket revealing red tank top, black short with white sneakers. "Let's go!" we began to run out until we heard bubbling we froze and turned and saw a figure rise we backed away slowly until we were pulled our backs against the wall.

I tried to pull free the creature that smelt rank and blood seeped from his body began to walk towards Masako she looked away eyes closed shut then I yelled "stay away from her you ugly thing!" he then flashed his rotten teeth at me and walked towards me. He then smelt my hair I cringed in fear I closed my eyes I felt his breath against my neck I then whispered "someone help." My mind shouted _Lin!_ I heard a high pitched sound like a whistle I opened my eyes and saw Lights I looked to see "Lin!" Naru appeared but for some weird reason I was more happy to see Lin. We were released and I saw Masako lean against Naru and once again for some weird reason I did not get mad like I usually would!

I looked at Lin "thank you." He nodded "let get out of here." Some part of house began to collapse I felt Lin's hand around me and he pulled me along while Naru lead Masako out. We ran back to the structure of that area of the house collapsed but the house still stood tall I sighed and I still felt Lin's hand around mine then Naru said "Let get out of here" Lin let go of my hand and the feeling of sadness returned and Ayako looked at me funny. I looked away and helped pack the things away in the vehicle Naru explained to the home owner to burn the house in order to Purify the house of its evil. We left the mansion I took one last look and then Monk says "it's finally over." I nodded and said "I guess so."

Back at headquarters on the news paper the mansion we visited was burnt down I served Naru his Tea and he threw the Newspaper on the ground and I heard the door open i I i smiled "how can we help you."

**Well sorry it took me a while I was having a hard time sorry of somethings don't make sense I have a lot of things going on and school band camp orchestra a lot sorry I will update fast as I can and that goes for the other fics.**

**Please R&R no flames please :)**


	3. One way

**Well well another chapter sweet! Well hope you will enjoy this one I am trying hard to make things sound you know make sense! Well thanks for reading! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer me no own ghost hunt!**

The costumer came in she looked pale short blonde hair her skin looked well cared for and smooth. She seemed around 5,5 and wore black pants with a white blouse. Her eyes were green as grass and her lips were red as cherries from the lip stick she wore. She walked in and said "I need you help." She grabbed onto my arms her hands were cold I then said "please sit and explain the situation." She sighed and I saw her relax a bit. "My house something is not right it all began when after when began to renovate my daughters room." she then took a deep breath "my daughter wanted more space and after the completion of the room we noticed odd things like pounding on the walls and random screaming"

"The sinks would turn on off." I saw water began to form in her eyes "now my daughter begins to wake up screaming at night claiming she seeing shadows and red eyes in the middle of the night." She began to cry then Naru said "Ok we will head there now this sounds interesting." Once we packed out equipment i saw another car behind us and I knew monk Ayako and the gang were coming with while the customer drove ahead of us, I then said "what you think is going on Lin?" I shook my head I meant to say Naru but ok I guess my mouth decided to say Lin why the hell not! He then said "I think it's a case where a spirit is dormant but with the renovations of that room must of triggered something to awaken." I looked out the window "is that so."

In an hour we arrived and I looked at the house. It was a two story house by the looks of it was well built. We walked in and I felt a chill like someone was staring me down with hate. I then heard Naru say "we need an area we can set up our monitors a base." The women lead us in a dining room wide and spacious large square shaped room with a mahogany dinner table with chairs two chairs on the left and right then on the top to the end of the table on chair. Then the table had a rug with patterns the walls green a few frames hang on the wall. Then she said "make your selves comfy and I will be right back." We unloaded setting up the monitors and such and the women walked back down with a girl who looked about the age of twelve she looked at me with tired eyes she held a teddy bear close to her. She had long wavy blonde hair she blue eyes her face was heart shaped with red cheeks with a few freckles. She wore a blue shirt a white skirt her skin was white. I slowly walked over and I kneeled down "hey there what's you name." she studied me closely and her mother then said "I am sorry I didn't tell you my name excuse me my name is Hiromi Asuka." I nodded and I looked and "what is your name?" she then looked around then said "Enma Asuka…she is watching us right now Mai." I froze "how did you know my name?" she then whispered "she told me." the door slammed shut there was a slight chill in the air.

The little girl sighed in relief "she is gone for now." I stood up then Naru said "Ok Mai set the Camera's Masako search the home Ayako go with her, Monk and john come with me and Lin we will make sure the Monitors are functioning. I took a camera one by one placing them in the living room the stairs the kitchen then lastly Enma's room I walk in and saw the room was huge the walls painted yellow the floors were a shade of dark brown and made of wood. On the right side of the room a small bed with pink bed sheets and comforter. The wall further in the room had a small desk a small lamp dimmed the room and the desk had paper and coloring pencils scattered all over the place. The left side of the room had a dresser the area where I came in the wall held a toy chest a rocking chair and a closet door. I set the camera near the dresser getting a shot from the bed but I was able to angle it to get the closet in the shot and the door I came from. I heard my walky talky go off and I heard Naru chime in "Mai the camera's set?" I chimed back "yes they are and this is the last one."I hit the button "did you get signal?" Naru chimed back "Yes it operational come back." I began to walk to the door until,

The door slammed shut on me; I pulled on the silver knob twisting it side to side. I then chimed on the radio "Naru Lin anyone the doors jammed." I pulled the radio was static It sounded like Monk "M-..ai…"We..c-..ant..hear..Y..o..u." I pulled on the knob "Damn it!"I gave up and looked out the window that wason the wall above the small desk, the moon was full illuminating the dark room I chimed in the radio "Naru Lin! Monk! Anyone do you copy?" no answer "Piece of crap doesn't work!" the closet door slowly opened I heard a whisper "My room….My house…Leave." I began to shake "Damn it!" I heard knocking on the door "Mai it's Monk open the door." I rolled my eyes I walked towards the door until I was flung to the ground. Then I heard another knock "Mai? What is going on?" I chimed in my radio "Lin Naru did you just see that?" the radio buzzed in it was

Lin "Stay put we are going to try to open the door." The knocking from Monk stopped but I heard him say "you ok?" I sigh "yes I am fine just don't do anything rash I don't want to make this thing upset than it already is."

The closet door opened wide I slowly stood up and the temperature dropped I radio Naru "the temperature dropped Naru can you hear me Lin?" then Naru chimed "shut up we are trying to figure this out Lin and monk are getting the door." I chimed "your alone?" he chimed "No I have john Ayako and Masako and shut it." I sighed the door opened and I saw Lin and Monk began to walk in until they were flung back and I was pulled by the left leg into the dark closet I screamed "Lin! Monk!" the raced for me and Lin grabbed my hand and Monk pulled my arm. "Damn it let go of my leg now!" I felt the force release and Lin also the monk fell back. I laid on top of Lin I grabbed my radio with my left hand "Um did you just catch that?" Lin had on hand on my lower back the other around my right arm while my left held the radio.

He smelt good but a scent I couldn't describe I looked at him my face beat red and I said "I am so sorry are you ok?" he looked into my eyes "I'm fine are you?" I nodded "yea let's get back to the base." Monk cleared his throat I got of Lin and I helped him up we headed back to base." In base Naru watched the recording "intrusting it was like that thing wanted to keep you in there and the other thing it seems we are dealing with a high level spirit "Masako what did you sense?" she covered her mouth and said " seems like a child a young girl she is very angry and confused yet yearning for attention I think she doesn't know she Is dead." I felt upset "that's horriable." Then Naru said "ok we are going to do guard night Ayako watch the mother Masako you and john patrol the area inside the house Mai you take care of the girl since she talks to you." Then Lin said "Alone? She will take care of her alone?" Naru looked at him "are you questioning me?" I then said "its fine I will be fine I have my radio." Lin looked away upset, "ok to your positions." The other left first Naru turned to the screen with his headphones on to the audio I felt a hand on my shoulder and Lin gave me Batteries "sprits drain electronics take these's just in case." I placed the batteries in my black jean pockets. "thanks Lin." I smiled and before I left he said "be safe." I smiled a small smile on my way out.

**Well hoped you enjoyed this I think it came out nice and Mai is wearing jeans holy flippen tacos! Lol what do you think of the walky talky thing I like cause I mean I think its important to have one I mean what if you are going to get eaten by the toast beast!**

**Please R&R no flames please thank you for reading! :D**


	4. Mary and Mayu

**Well this is getting interesting right? Lol um well I am updating much as possible cause marching with band takes a lot out of you and focus plus Homework so please be patient and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt.**

I headed upstairs again and saw Hiromi tuck Enma in her bed and gave the teddy bear to the young girl. "Good night Enma Mai will lock after you ok?" she nodded and she looked at me gave me a small smile "night momma." The mother left the room I sat on the floor close to the bed I laid my head on the edge of the bed and Enma said "You will take care of me Mai?" I smiled "yes I will big sister will look after you tonight." She smiled "Thank you." Her eyes were getting heavy and her breathing slowed down, I turned the volume down on my hand radio, I began to hum a small song until I began to fall asleep when Enma's breathing go heavier she I knew she was sound asleep.

I saw her mother peak in and I tipped toed over and I said "how old is she looks twelve to me for she Is pretty tall." Hiromi Giggled "people always say that but actually she is eight years old." I was in the state of shock "really?" she nodded then I said "well I was pretty tall when I was young too so I guess I understand." then Hiromi said "please look after her well good night Mai." I smiled "good night." She slowly shut the door and I slowly walked over and i sat on the edge of the bed. I looked out the window and the moon illuminated the sky, as I yawned I heard the closet creak slowly. i looked at the closet and i heard a whisper which i could not distinguish.

I turned the volume of the radio a tad loud enough for me to hear but not to awake the sleeping child "S-someone Co-py." I waited until Lin was the first to respond "Mai you ok what's wrong?" I heard worry in the tone of his voice which made me smiled and feel comfort. "The door do you see it?" then he said "Naru pointed it out be careful." I then stood up slowly blocking the child from the view of the closet, then the closet door opened wide and I heard a cry "My room...too LET ME OUT MARY!" Enma awoke to the shout she began to shake. I sat on the edge to the bed holding Enma in my arms she clung to me gripping my white short sleeved t-shirt. The red eyes appeared and I held her closer "damn it what do you want?" I heard the door fling open with monk and he began to say a chant the sprit screamed the closet closed shut. Enma began to cry I picked up the teddy up from the floor and I said "Here Enma." I gave it a hug then gave it to her holding it close. Hiromi rushed passed monk and said "Enma darling you ok?" she nodded and held on to my hand Hiromi placed a hand on her forehead "I need to lay down Mai please take care of her please." I nodded "I will watch over with my life." She smiled "I know you will." Ayako walked her back to her room while monk said "well grab Enma with you and take her to the guest room she will sleep with you tonight." I nodded "come Enma you get to sleep with me tonight ok?" she nodded while sniffling her nose. we walked down the hall into the guest room I placed my luggage bag on the floor and placed her on the bed I crawled in and said "sleep tight Enma I am here its ok."

"Ok big sis." Our eye lids shut and I was enchanted by sleep._ I stood up from Enma's bed and noticed another bed I saw another girl but she looked like Enma. I walked up to the girl who looked like Enma and she was sitting down playing with a doll until the door opened and I saw another girl. "Come sis let's play hide and seek_." _Then the girl who looked like Enma said "No I want to play with my doll!" the girl looked at her sister with anger she took the doll away from the girl and ripped the dolls head off. The Enma look alike screamed in anger and said "hey!" she rushed to the other bed picked up a teddy bear and was pulling the arm but the other little girl leaped on her fighting for the bear. Until she pulled it away and said "Let just play! you do as i say got it?" the girl looked at her broken doll and said "ok…" while tears fell from her eyes. _

_She began to count and the other sister ran with her teddy bear into the closet. I went in with her and saw Naru appear from the darkness he then said "listen." I didn't understand what he meant by that but it was dark so I listened. I heard shuffling like crawling on the ground then I heard a click as if a door was shut. Next i heard someone dash in and I heard a sudden "click!" I heard pounding and shouting "Mary open up!" the girl who looked like Enma now I know called Mary said "NO! This is what you get for killing my friend!" she ran out I followed and she locked the closet. "now you and your dumb bear friend die!"_

_I was trapped in the closet then I said "let me out!" like I was feeling Mary's sisters fear and panic I repeated what she said agaisnt me will "Let me out Mary!"_ I felt hands on my shoulders and I opened my eyes I saw Ayako look at me "Mai you ok?" I nodded and I said "yes just bad dream." I looked out the window it was barely dawn." I saw Enma peek from behind Ayako "sis you ok?" I nodded "I am fine go back to sleep ok I have things to do ok?" she nodded I placed her back into bed while I grabbed my things from my bag I washed my face combed my hair dressed in dark blue jeans black flats and a black long sleeve with a deep v. Once washed up and dressed I headed down stairs to see Lin on the computer clicking away Naru already got his tea seeing Masako leave with the tray she gave me a smirk and left the room I rolled my eyes. Then Naru said "well since everyone is here now listen up we found some interesting things." Lin handed him a file and then Naru said "well the house was owned by a family of four a mother a father they had two little girls." I felt the blood leave my face "t-two?" Naru sighed "yes Mai One two can't you count idiot?" I rolled my eyes and muttered "stupid Narcissist." He then said "the family is known as the Hibiki family." he cleared his throat "they were peaceful loving family by reports of the fellow people around the area back then they were kind and friendly. Until one of them a girl named Mayu one of their daughters vanished."

He drank some tea then said "Mary the other sister said she didn't know where her sister went after they played a game of hide and seek. She also said she couldn't find her at all." I wanted to scream bloody murder but instead i said "Mayu…"Then pounding on the walls began I leaped about a foot in the air until I remembered "Enma!" I raced up towards my room. Lin shouted me name I heard him gave chase after me. I saw Enma not in the guest room Lin stood behind me and he said "Where did she go." The worst came into my mind "Her room!" I raced past him into her room the lights flickered on and off and the closet door closed and shut closed and shut. Lin pulled me close I saw Enma in the center of the room crying and screaming "Mai! Help me!" I tried to reaching for her but Lin held me back "Lin let me go! I have to help her!" but he held me close to him tight I felt his heart pound against his chest "No I don't want you to get hurt!" the window began to crack I panicked "Lin I have to protect her!" I broke free and as I lunged for Enma I screamed "Mayu stop it! Right now or you will be sorry!"

All the events that were occurring stopped and I helped Enma up I sighed and said "it stopped for now." But I spoke to soon i heard glass crack I turned around the glass shattering before my eyes i heard a cry "Mai!"

**well hoped you liked that one i am trying really hard i am updating a tone since i have a lot to do this week i have drills for marching band tomorrow then wesday i host a club thursday practice dance friday march in football game so i am like AH! lol so sorry if i am updating annoying everyone ;.( well thank you for reading XD R&R no flames please sorry if my grammer sucks ;.(**


	5. Alone

**Oh yet again another one lol hope you guys are liking it so far :D and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt.**

The glass shattered before my eyes I covered the small girl I felt Lin cover me from the rest of the shattering luckily he escaped from scars and so did Enma I on the other hand end up with a few battle scars. I then said "Lin are you ok are you hurt?" I turned my head the blood rushed to my face for his face and mine were inches apart and he then said "I am fine is Enma?" I looked at Enma she had fear in her eyes and I said still looking at her "Nothing more than fear in her poor thing." Lin helped me up while Ayako and Hiromi rushed in "Enma!" the little rushed into her mother's arms and I noticed a gashes on my arms and a long one down my forearm from protecting Enma.

Then John said "this is getting dangerous by the second I need to perform and exorcism now." I shook my head "No it will make it angrier she is just a small girl lost in sadness and darkness." They looked at me then John and Ayako said in Unison "what?" I sighed and I saw Monk walk in with Naru and a small med Kit "The girl that Masako said is Mayu." They looked at me with curiosity "really and what else?" when Monk tied up my arm the yank to finish I winced in pain then monk said "sorry kid you ok?" I nodded "yea fine. Anyways Mary got mad at Mayu for breaking her toy now Mary got her revenge but I don't think she wanted her sister dead at least I hope not. It all began with a game hide and seek now remember In the information you found." He looked at me then said "go on." I I took another breath and said "well in the dream Mayu made Mary play hide and seek by breaking each other's precious items claiming things, in the end Mary decided to cheat and lock her sister away somewhere in this room and now Mayu was disturbed releasing her anger from being dormant for so long." Then Naru said "so you know the case in and out apparently and you are the only one who can get to Mayu." I nodded then he said "I have an Idea but it's risky will you do it?" I was about to agree for Enma's sake but then Lin intervened "Naru are you insane look at her she is hurt she is in no condition and now you're making her go on a solo mission!"

Then Naru replied "She agreed to it on her own free will Lin now silence." He said nothing more then Naru said "alright now Mai tonight I will take care of Enma with the rest while you have to find Mayu tonight got it Play the game once more." I looked at him confused but to keep him from insulting me I said "fine I got it." Late that night John blessed the girl in the base with the others I grabbed my walky talky then I slowly opened the door Lin walked me up to Enma's room door and I said "watch Enma and please be careful."

He looked at me with worry in his eyes and he said "I should say that you should be careful. Mai please come back safe" he stared in my eyes his dark eyes piercing mine and I said "I will don't worry I promise." Then out of the blue he embraced me in his arms. I was in the state of shock I couldn't process what was happening. My arms automatically embraced him back he felt warm our heart beats were one. I stepped away took one last look at him and I walked in the room while I turned on my radio. I heard Naru chime in "Ok Mai do what you have to do." I chimed back "roger that Naru." Then he chimed "shut up stop sounding like an idiot."

I rolled my eyes and I muttered under my breath "stupid Narcissist." I sat in the center of the room and I said "Mayu want to play hide and seek I will count knock when you're ready ok?" no answer I felt scared sitting alone in dim lighting. "Ok One… two… three… four five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten! Ready or not here I come." I stood up and instantly the walls were being pounded sounding like tiny hammers, the closet door open. The radio that was strapped to my leg chimed in and john said "Mai watch it!" I then was forced down to the ground, I was being pulled into the closet, I screamed for my dear life being pulled into the darkness the closet door shuts.

**Lin P.O.V:**

**I decided to walk her to the room, I can't believe in Naru endangering Mai like this. Can't he see is fragile that frame, her cinnamon colored eyes her light soft skin. Whoa am I thinking that of my co-worker? This isn't right I mean I am older than her, but she can be quite mature for her age. **

**She stopped in front of the door facing me and said "watch Enma and be careful." I looked at her you Idiot "I should be the one saying be careful." I stared into her eyes like they were pulling me in and I said "Mai please come back safe." I had a sudden urge to hold her to touch her, my mind screamed don't let her go in there alone don't! **

**I shook away my thought but my arms somehow decided to move on their own as I pulled her towards me and held her close I wrapped my arms around her I didn't want to let go. I felt her freeze but she eased and held my back. But my arms automatically let go I screamed to myself **_**don't let her go don't let her go!**_** Then vanished within the room, I walked back to base watching her on the monitor. **

**Then Naru chimed in the radio "Ok Mai do what you have to do." She then picked up the radio "roger that Naru." It made me want to laugh calling him Naru since she was calling him the Narcissist. **

**Then he said "shut up stop sound like an idiot she sat in the middle of the room and said "Mayu let's play hide and seek I will count and when you're ready knock really loud." She counted from one to ten she stood up looking around I noticed her arms were close to her chest, I knew then and there she was afraid nervous out of her wits but she held her emotions in.**

**The pounding began she looked around as in trying to find the source the closet door flung open John radioed her in, she was pulled onto her back and slowly she vanished from our eyes and into the closet. "Mai!" Ayako screamed she went up close to the monitor seeing Mai vanish within the closet. It was silent only hearing Ayako's gasp's of shock.**

**I looked at Monk he was frozen in fear he clenched his fist walked up to Naru standing behind him and Began to yell "How could you let her go alone are you insane? She is somewhere in this house now I don't even know if she is even in the closet!" Naru then said "just trust Mai." Monk relaxed and said "if she doesn't respond in the radio for an hour or so I am going up there got it?" **

**Everyone felt time was stopping John tired Radioing Mai but no answer I waited I knew she was alright like Naru said just trust Mai and surly I did trust Mai.**

Mai's P.O.V:

"Ai…do..Y..ou c-copy?" I placed my hand on my head and opened my eyes it was dark I stood up slowly my body sore from the beatings I felt around me I felt material then I felt a wall then the door near the door I felt a switch. I turned it up and the light flickered for a few split seconds until it stopped allowing me to see. I I heard a sound and noticed my radio I picked it up "Hello anyone hello?" no answer I then remembered what Naru from my dream said "Listen." I then remembered crawling sound. I got on my knees looked under the clothing until I found a door "the clicking sound!" I saw a door a small door I noticed it lost its coloring it was old and badly shape. I chimed in with my radio "Hello guys hello Lin? Naru? John? Anyone?"

I began to panic "Damn it someone answer me!" I then felt hot tears fall down my face "so scared right now alone in this closet!" I then thought _this is how Mayu must of felt._ I then felt some emotion grow within me and began kicking the small door down "I am coming Mayu I am coming don't be scared! Big sister is coming!" I used the last bit of my strength and the door crumbled down, I moved some pieces of wood out of the way and crawled through fitting in well through the small entrance and I noticed I was in another section of the house.

**Well there you have it for now I am trying much for the grammar and such trying to make it clear as possible and hope you guys are enjoying :D**


	6. I found you

**Well I don't feel like working with Ap I have worked with it before but I think this year will be a bit to harsh but I will try anyways, hope you guys are enjoying it so far I think I made Mai out going then I don't want her to be a wimp so AH! Lol enjoy!**

The room looked really worn out and old, every time I would take a step dust would rise. I looked around webs from spiders dangled from the ceiling the windows were filthy I noticed this was small room. i noticed one part there was a section that was re build new wood flooring. _So I guess they couldn't find the door to this area they broke a hole from Enma's room found this section but didn't use it all._

Because I noticed a portion of the room was being used but there was a wall. I imaged the room I then found the area that was extended. It was where the dresser was; if I looked at the house it a wide squared shape house. It looked like a growth on the side very high up shaped like rectangle if outside it would look like the room was hanging like a balcony but inside but nowhere to get in.

The only way in was to either one like they renovation knock a whole or to the small door. I touched the wall and placed my ear against it I heard. Voices "_We will break the door down Naru if she doesn't come back soon"_ that was monk voice! I smiled but I can't give out my hiding area I must think I f I was Mayu before the construction where would I hide.

I looked around the corners and I said "Mayu knock for me please." I heard tiny knocks now as if she was scared very timid knocks. On the far left I saw stack of boxes stacked up as if stairs I slowly walked over and I peeked around the boxes. I then saw a spirit of a small girl and I said "I found you."

She looked up she then stood up I reached out placing my hand over her shoulder as if touching her. She then whispered and came out as a echo "I am sorry I just wanted to get out that's all I wanted plus that is my room this my home Mai." I kneeled down looking at her "It ok Mayu its ok now."

I then saw another light and saw Mary I looked at her and she said as her voice echoed as well "I am sorry Mayu I was scared to tell Mommy and Daddy where you were I didn't want to get in trouble I am sorry please don't be mad." Mayu shook her head "it's ok now that I'm free." Then they said in Unison looking at me "follow me."

Mayu and Mary ran over to the small door then they said in unison "Come here Mai go into the small door" I walked over to the small and was able to squeeze through. I then heard Masako on the other side of the door and she said "I sense Spirits two little girls." I smiled and I said "Mayu and Mary you two will go with mommy and daddy in heaven right?"

Mary nodded "Mayu will come too and will play with me right? I missed you Mayu." Mayu giggled "I did too I was stuck in the dark a long time and now I can see the pretty light now." They looked at me and said "Thank you Mai." Then they vanished I whispered "Good-bye Mary and Mayu." I blacked out as the closet door opened.

**Lin P.O.V:**

**Mai has vanished for a while now then John said "let's go upstairs now to see if she is ok." Naru nodded and we all walked up there into the room, I looked around and I noticed it was quite and the stare down of hate was gone. Ayako held Enma's hand while she held the teddy bear in the other. Then Masako said "I sense a spirit but it's not the same one." I looked at her in confusion and I asked "is that so do you know what or who it is?" she hid her mouth with the sleeve of her Kimono.**

**She then said "No but I know it's another small child." I looked around John walked over to the closet and he tired opening it and he said "it very tightly shut like another force." Then Naru said "just wait relax Mai is alright." I looked at Naru I wanted to say he was crazy but I have to trust in Mai. Moments Later I saw Enma's teddy was glowing then I saw sprit energy being released I looked at the girl and it looked like it was Mary she then Vanished within the closet I ran over to the closet trying to open it.**

**I pounded on the door "Mai!" no answer then Monk said "we will break down the door soon Naru if Mai doesn't come out soon." I nodded "good idea." Enma was holding on to Ayako's legs and I looked at the teddy bear on the floor I guess Mary sprit inhabited the bear but remained silent how strange. Enma was looking at the bear "I guess Mary must of scared Enma when she came out of the bear." Then I noticed the closet door opened and Mai was on the floor Unconscious.**

I heard my name being called I slowly opened my eyes and I noticed I was back in the base and I whispered "it's ok now Mayu is free." I slowly sat up from the floor and I saw Lin looking at me I smiled at him then looked at Naru. I explained to everybody what had occurred and why Mary didn't say anything she was afraid to get in trouble in the end accidently killing her sister. I mean she was afraid what kid wouldn't be afraid to get yelled at by their parents.

Then Naru took out a map showing Enma's room then another room only making a small hall taking a bit of space but the room where I went was not accessible at all. The only was the small door, I explained how I figured and Naru Looked at me amazed then Lin said "Very well done Mai." I smiled and said "it was nothing as long Mayu is ok now." We began to pack up and Hiromi thanked us for everything we told her about the room she told us she knew but she didn't want that much space so she left it also she knew it was not accessible and wanted to find a way on her own now that she knows she will leave it alone for the spirits sakes of having still a piece of home even if gone.

John admired the way she honored the past owners of their home. Once packed up we said good-bye it was hard to let go of Enma but I told I will never forget her and I will always be her big sister. She smiled we left the home and a long way back to head quarters. The rest went home and I helped UN load equipment in the storage. I sat down on the couch and laid there then Naru said "I don't pay you to lay around." I groaned "knock it off I did a lot back there!"

I rolled my eyes and Naru said "Tea now." I nodded and on my way to prepare I bumped into Lin making me fall backwards. I felt him grab my waist and my arm pulling me close to his body. He was warm to the touch his had a firm grip on me, his eyes stared at mine linking us. He then said "I am sorry are you ok?" I looked at him "Y-yea I'm fine." My face turned slight red we were really close to each other his face was close to mine. we jumped away from each other when Naru Yelled "Mai my Tea!" we let go of each other and I rushed into the kitchen while he rushed back to his laptop.

I blushed and I frowned _for some weird reason I didn't want to let go…I mean I thought I like Naru is it possible that just maybe. No way I mean would he even like me back?_ I gave Naru his tea I then said "I am leaving now I have to get home so see you guys tomorrow." Naru then said "Bye leave." Then I said "Bye you crazed Narcissist." I opened the door and I said "Bye Lin take care." Then I vanished into the streets.

**Well hoped you liked this one :D I tried my hardest to make it good and I am tired I had to wake up REALLY early today so cut me a bit of slack for this one if I made mistakes I hoped you enjoyed it's not the end so stay tuned! Did that sound a bit cheesy? CHEESE O.O!**


	7. At the stroke of 3 AM

**Well I am back once more and tired we won the football game and I marched and it was fun! Anyways on with the show!**

I headed to the office on an early morning wandering the streets thing about the encounter me and Lin had yesterday. I shake it off many times thinking it was an odd encounter. I almost walked across the cross walk when I wasn't suppose to and almost got hit by a car. Luckily the people behind me stopped me in time. I reached the office and saw Naru talking to a client a young man; he wore a gray suite a black tie and shoes. His hair was brown he had olive ton skin; his eyes were brown as well he seemed around his thirties and it looks like he hasn't gotten sleep in days.

"Mai tea!" I didn't complain I went to make his tea I listened in his conversation. "It always three in the morning I hear screaming and thrashing ever since my wife died." As I walked in I saw Naru looking at him with curiosity I looked over and Lin was even eye balling him as well. I served Tea and then the man said "who is this lovely young lady?" I gave Naru his tea and I said "the name is Mai I am His assistant." I then stepped away from the table and stood near the door.

Then Naru said "alright we will help you, Lin prepare call the others and Mai start loading up." We went off both doing our jobs once all packed up and headed to the man's quarter's I asked them "so what's this case about?" no one answered I just groaned and slowly closed my eyes and enter the darkness in my mind.

_I looked around and noticed I was slowly appearing into a house but a world of no color as if time was frozen. Then I heard a whisper sounding like Naru "Re live when dawn I s breaking, re live it at three every day." Then all of a sudden I was able to move and saw the stairs railing fall apart shouts of pain sounding like a women screams. Then I felt cuts appear on my face and bruises appeared on my arms. I felt being pushed around and tears ran down my face, I screamed in agony I then noticed I was in a deep hole dirt fell on top of me._

"_I didn't do anything wrong stop it!"_ I felt hands gripping my shoulders "Mai! Wake up Mai!" I felt hot tears fall down my cheek I slowly opened eyes, I saw Naru and Lin looking down at me I slowly sat up felling Lin's left hand follow me up from lower back to upper back. I noticed we were parked in front of a house; the others were bringing in the equipment. I looked away "I am sorry I will get back to work." I jumped out moved past Lin and started taking the last of the stuff in following to the other to what appeared to be a library.

I placed down the items and grabbed the camera's and I asked the man "sorry I don't know you name sir may I ask what's your name." he smiled at and said "The name is Kyo Arata you need help?" I shook my head "I just need to know what rooms have the most activity." He nodded "the living room near the stairs then the upstairs hallway and in the hall way there is a down stairs basement and lots of noise goes down there and the last one might be garden out back." I smiled "thank you now I must get to work."

I carefully set up all the cameras were there was most activity I couldn't shake of the dream from today. The only thing that would help me for the dream to not re occur if I'm able focus on the case. Once the camera's were angled I ran my way up from the basement I headed to the base and looked at the monitors. I saw Masako begin her search with John while Monk was with Ayako. Naru had his headset on while looking at a few papers ignoring me, seeing no activity what so ever.

I sighed in relief after the last case I have noticed I have been the one who experiences more activity. At the corner of my eye I saw Lin typing away without a care in the world. I paced back and forth in the room the others would come and go then they went to sleep.

Lin Naru and I were still awake, and then Naru said "why don't you go to sleep Mai?" I shook my head "I can't explain but I have to stay awake." I felt Lin's stare I looked at the clock it said 2:59 a.m. After a minute of silence I noticed my body go cold and slowly my legs began to move on their own. I walked over to the camera in the living room that was aimed at the stairs. I automatically stopped the near them my mouth decided to move on its own as if possessed my voice mixed with another's sounding like a women's.

"Please don't I am sorry it was an accident!" Lin and Naru walked from the other room and they watched me slowly being taken over. I felt my body began to shake I saw my breath I felt my body temperature drop drastically, I heard the clock strike 3:00 a.m. then my mouthed open and I screamed my hands close to my chest my heart automatically pounded.

The railing of the stairs shattered and broke I heard scuffling from floor as if someone was pushing another. Then I felt a slap across the face the force,I slowly reached right cheek feeling the sting and my mouthed moved on it's again "Why can't you forgive me!"

Then I was pushed to the ground my arms above my head and I felt another slap across the face. Hot tears slid down my cheek, I felt free for a moment and I slowly stood up looking around in fear Naru and Lin looked at me with Shock. I started to slowly walk towards them until a voice echoed through the house "_If I can't have you then no one can."_I then felt something pierce my stomach I bended over from the sharp pain and landed on my knees "Mai!"

I heard Lin call out to me Monk and Ayako rushed down the stairs I felt someone lift me off the ground and I saw Monks face. I was rushed into the base and sat onto one of the love seat couches. My mind wasn't there the world around me was a blur, I couldn't breathe I felt like I was being suffocated. I slowly feel forward into someone's arm and the darkness engulfed me.

**SO~ sorry I have been extremely busy these days Band then orchestra then Hw test crazy! Sept:2 half day so I will make sure ch.2 is up that day. hope you enjoyed it sorry for some errors I have been trying to get this thing up fast as I could! Thank you for read R&R no flames please :D**


	8. Awake

Well I am now writing the next ch as you see Haha! So hope you like it and Hm ENJOY :D

I slowly began to awaken I opened my eyes and I noticed I was room, I slowly sat up I mumbled out my pain. I was in small yet spacious room the walls were tan colored the door was on my left and on the same wall was a dresser a few feet away from it. I faced front and saw a round mirror hung there. I saw my face had a scar across my right cheek tinted purple, I looked at my arms and they held small tints of purple I removed the blankets from me and my legs held no scars.

On the right side of the room there was a window but hidden by curtains and on the right side of the bed there was a night stand. I noticed there was a blue round bowl that held traces of water and a rag.

I stood up slowly and I found out I was still wearing the clothes from the night before I picked out some jeans and a white long sleeve to hide my arms. I tip toed over to the shower and washed up in the guest bathroom. Once finished I fixed my hair and placed my items away.

I exited my room and I heard sound from down stairs, I slowly went down stairs hearing it was Monk's voice "We can't keep her here after what happened look at her she is a mess!" then I heard Naru chime in "we must keep her here. What if whatever happened to possessed Mai hasn't left her body! Think what if this thing follows her." Monk didn't say a thing and then Lin said "something did take over Mai the things she said and the things that happened to her must lead to a clue on what might have occurred before but its only one night we don't have enough information yet." Everyone one was silent until John said "we can try to protect her tonight but you know she can be rebellious." Then I heard Ayako chime in "I can watch her while you guys handle digging out information about this place."

I was silent for a while until I heard Lin said "alright sounds like a plan for tonight I mean its 3.00 in the afternoon now we must set up what we will do tonight." My heart skipped a beat 3? In the afternoon that's impossible how long was I out! I then heard Ayako say "I will go check on Mai." I froze and I saw her step out into the living room and once she went around the stairs ready to go up to my room she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Mai! You shouldn't be up you really need to go lay down." I didn't argue for their sake and went upstairs she lead me to my room. as I began to walk back I stopped and began to shake I landed on my knees Images came into my mind "Mai are you ok Mai?" I saw someone walking only could see his shoes, they looked like business shoes. A sense of fear coursed through my body I smelt dirt and blood. I finally came back I saw Ayako with fear and terror in her eyes "Mai you ok?" I saw I was grabbing down on her right hand hard I let go and I said "I'm fine."

I stood up rushed into the room shutting the door, I took slow breathes hurting my ribs. I stumbled onto the bed I laid there alone the sun was fading away slowly being engulfed by darkness. I pushed myself up with my arms silently cried in pain. I walked down the stairs and I peeked behind the base door. Lin was typing away Masako served Naru Tea John Ayako and Monk were gone. I guess searching the house. I walked in Lin and Naru looked at me and I said "so up how is the investigation?" Masako then said "the house has been quiet since the incident with you and I sense nothing at the moment but there is something I don't understand."

Lin, Naru looked at her as she continued "There is a strange type of aura a lingering sense of pain and death." My blood went cold and I said "I see." I walked over to the monitors seeing one of the camera's seems from the basement was out. "Hey that camera is out I am going to check it out." I began to walk out until I heard someone stand up I looked to see Lin walked over "I will go you stay here." Is shook my head side to side and said "I have been useless all day let me help out."

I walked out to the stairs heading for the basement door "Mai hold a second!" I didn't listen to him and kept on walking, I opened the door switched on the light. I felt Lin's presence behind me I smelt dirt my body tensed up "d-dirt." I looked at Lin "dirt?" I nodded I backed up my back close to his body, "when Ayako told me to go back to rest I saw a dream or a vision I don't what it was. I don't even know if I was awake or sleep walking." I felt him place a hand on my shoulder I said "I saw black shoes walking down what seemed to be this very hall I smelt dirt…and b-blood." I took a deep breath and went down, once I reached the bottom I looked at the camera then I said "Lin I think the battery is dead can you run and get one please!" I heard him walk off and his footsteps slowly faded away, once his presence faded away I felt scared and alone. I didn't like the feeling what so ever.

Did I just thin-k? I shook my head I think I hit my head too hard. I heard him come down I saw him his white shirt black pants shoes his dark hair. His eyes captured me I grabbed the battery from his hand I felt his soft warm hands brush against mine. As I placed the new one in I laughed at a old memory he then said "what so funny?" I then said "the day we meet that's all setting up the cameras and taking them down or anything reminds me of that day."

Once I finished I was about to turn it on until he said "Mai." I turned around and I felt him embrace me I melted into arms I held him back and he said "Mai please I beg you be careful last night scared me." I froze and I said "I am sorry but we must help our client." He let go I turned on the camera, we walked together to the base I sat there looking at the monitors Naru looked at some documents Lin once again computer. I couldn't focus what so ever all I could think about was what happened in the basement.

We sat there for a while now the others came in said there goodnights, I was falling asleep I looked at the monitors and the clock on the side said 2:57 a.m. I yawned Naru then said "go to sleep Mai." I nodded headed out up the stairs and down the hall. I almost reached my room until I couldn't move. I tried to take another step forward my body temperature began to drop I then yelled "L-Lin Naru someone hello!" I panicked the father clock strike 3a.m. I turned I saw a door down the hall that lead to the basement open.

My left leg was tugged forward I fell on my back hard against the dark wooden floor, the air in my lungs faded away. Then my mouth began to move on its own. A women's voice echoed with mine "We can't you forgive me! Don't get near me!" I screamed and I was pulled across the hall I saw John exit his room "Mai!" he chased after me I reached out. "Help me!" I was pulled into the darkness seeing John disappear before me.

**HEY hope you enjoyed sorry my grades need to go up cause the damn math test all I am saying but I was in a rush hope sorry for any grammar problems well sweet dreams till another night people hope you like it!**


	9. Buried Alive

**Well Hello how are all of you? Lol anyways Hope you are enjoying this so Far :D and thank you guys who are still reading this and supporting me. Enjoy.**

I inhaled in slowly the smell of dirt dust entered my nose; I slowly began to open my eyes and saw flickering lights. I sat up I groaned in pain my back ached as I sat up. I looked around the same old basement. When I stood up my legs made popping sounds, I looked at the camera that was set here was knocked over I walked over carefully looking at it. The battery was gone "how odd Lin and I re-placed the battery." The camera was towards the stairs on the far left of the basement was a small window then at the side of the stairs were a few boxes.

The pillar's of the basement look rotted away scaring me a bit for it looks like they will break away. I paced around I looked at the door "I doubt it will open I mean this thing brought me here for a reason."I walked away from the staircase until my foot sank into a floorboard I screamed from surprise. I looked to see dirt underneath the floorboard; I pulled my foot out and kneeled down to take a closer look. I touched the dirt I saw an image of myself in a hole screaming I couldn't breathe my heart rang in my ears and soon skipped a beat. I blinked a few times I saw myself in the basement again.

"Is it possible?" I ran up the stairs the door wouldn't open I slammed my fist against it a few times "Hello someone help me!" no answer I sighed in giving up hope. I closed my eyes "you can't breathe he hurt you and now you are all alone let me help you open the door please." I heard a voice "Bring me to rest." A female voice ran through the basement my body tensed but I relaxed the door opened I stood up and ran down the stairs I peeked in the base and I saw Naru and the whole group talking while Lin was messing with the monitors.

I walked in "Guys I am going to need your help!" they all looked at me shock in their eyes Ayako ran over embracing me in her arms. "A-Ayako." She let then said "you're a mess look at you." I gave a shaky laugh "yea I know look I need you guys we are going to need shovels." Naru gave me a look "Looks like you hit your head pretty hard making you more into an idiot, but I will take your word for it." I scoffed at him "damn Narcissist." We all mobilized I lead them to the basement Naru looked at the busted camera "well I know that will come out of your pay." I rolled my eyes "whatever Naru can we get to work!"

As well pulled out the floorboard where I made the hole at I explained everything from A-Z, then Naru said "An investigation happened here long ago and Kyo was part for it for his wife disappearance." I couldn't believe what I was hearing is it possible that he killed his wife and now that- Lin chimed in "I think I now know what's going on now. We are dealing with something that is called repeated death." I looked at him "so I am guessing when someone dies a painful death that means that it will linger and repeat." Lin nodded and said "and now you are somehow been caught within it."

I nodded "I know trust me I can feel the pain she went through she was abused stabbed but that didn't finish her off, what finished her off was that she was buried alive." I then as I looked at the door I made sure that He wasn't there. Then I heard Masako scream I looked in the hole and found a human skull in the dirt.

**Oh I hope I did alright since when I typed this I was pretty tired and hope you guys like it and understand I will make sure to keep updating :D R&R and no flames please and thank you :D**


	10. Gut Feeling

**Well another sorry it has been a while cause it the evil homework and practice and ah! So yea hope you enjoy it.**

I looked to see a human skull Ayako screamed I looked at Naru "so I was right." I stood up my body ached I felt overworked and tired. Then Naru said "ok everyone out now, Lin stay with me." I walked with the others we stood near the door. Then Monk said "Well I guess there is something interesting about this case isn't there." Ayako nodded in agreement " have you noticed the signs like every time Mai is attacked its three in the morning ending at 4a.m then another thing would be is the things we hear coming out from Mai mouth."

I looked at them "like what I can't really remember actually." Then john stepped in "you're right now that you think about I mean we recorded the sounds that occurred those nights." Masako jumped in "Hm well if you notice it sounds like a scuffle going on then another thing a woman is screaming then at the very end we hear a man say that if I can't have you know one can." I looked at Ayako "you're right it sounds more like a relationship argument."I looked at her with wide eyes "your right like some of the vision's I had they involve someone dying I think I know what is going on now this is a murder case and this spirit is trying to bring the past back in order to tells us what happened."

Then I said "I think I know who its it guys." They all looked at me I saw Lin and Naru walk up with the a bag in their hands and I said "it was Kyo Arata I just know it!" they all looked and me Naru walked up to us "we will have this leftovers checked out." we all headed out to the base investigators came in an hour later I laid on the couch very fatigued. Then I saw cop walk up to me and said "how you find this." I froze wondering what to say until Monk came in "She was wiring something downstairs and he foot made a hole on the floor noticing something odd underneath." The cop looked at me "yes he is right." I smiled a small smile thank goodness monk was there I mean do I really want to tell about my dreams he will think I am crazy!

The investigators left and we stayed another night I still laid on the couch resting while the others looked at the monitors and standing more alert. I wore a wet towel on my head trying to remove my headache, the police told everyone not to move even Kyo Arata when he found out he did seem strange but he kept his cool and acted very shocked when we found it. I know its him I just know it.


	11. Resolve & Warm Encounter

**Sorry that the last one was short I was tired excuse any grammar issues on the last one I was half asleep so anyways hoe you will enjoy this one as well thank you guys who are still reading this and your guys support. Enjoy!**

Another day has passed I could see Naru was getting impatient and so was the others I sighed I sat up going to the bathroom upstairs, I looked in the mirror. My face was its color again; Masako told me I have gotten pale for I haven't been getting enough rest. The scar on my cheek has faded and barley noticeable the bruises had have faded. I looked in the mirror still lost in thoughts _I wonder about the person who died here she was buried alive by that basterd. _ I felt anger rise in my chest "why can't he be sniffed out already."

I stepped out walking out down the hall I heard footsteps behind me; I froze in place slowly turned. "Mr., Arata." He smiled at me and I wanted slap that smirk off his face "I know you did it I know you did you killed her?" he didn't say anything at all only a smirk on his face "Why? Why could you do such a thing you said you love her then you kill her?" it happened fast he slapped me across the face hard stumbling backwards I felt a dark aura around him "that whore she decided to leave for another man she was whoring around with him she was going to leave me! if I couldn't have then no one can!"

I looked at him with wide eyes "so you admit it you killed her!" he laughed "it was for her own good I mean if she left me she would of ended up with nothing her happiness diminished I saved her life by taking it!" I looked at him his eyes looked crazed he laughed un controllable he sounded like a mad man." I saw monk and the others walk in I heard the front door break down "Freeze no body move!" I looked to see cops rushing in, one of them grabbed me by the hand standing in front of me blocking my view of the mad man.

The cops were holding him down he fought back he yelled "I didn't do it they are lying that girl is a liar! They all lied!" they carried him off we followed them out I saw Naru and Lin handing them something. _A video tape?_ I thought about it long and hard_ the camera I place near the stairs is angled enough to see part of the hall way I stopped near the passage way to the stairs! So if I haven't exploded at him and not making him confessed he would of gotten away from it too. The camera that was angled to that area caught everything._

Once we packed up and headed back we all got together in the office then Ayako broke the silence "amazing that we caught this man who killed his wife." Then monk "all thanks to Mai and everyone's hard work." I then said " I am glad we caught him I wonder if she is happy and free." I felt a chill and voice that wasn't mine moved my lips "I want to thank you all for catching my murder if it wasn't for you I know I would have not have been for you I would not been free from this torment of dying every day." I felt her leave my body and small tears slid down my face I smiled "good-bye."

**Few days later…**

I began making Naru's Tea everything was quiet but the sounds that broke the silence was Naru's paper shuffling and Lin's taping away at the keys. I gave Naru his tea and as I began to go place the tray away flashes of Lin and I encounters began to flash in my mind, I placed the tray on the table. I felt an odd feeling of loneliness more of sadness since him and I really had for a conversation with him in a while. As I began to clean up a glass cup slipped from my hand and "crash!" I groaned in annoyance "damn it!"I heard Naru shout from the office room "out of your pay!" I rolled my eyes "fine! Sheesh you crazed Narcissist."

I kneeled down and began to pick up the pieces; I picked them up with my hand carefully with my right hand and began to place them on the palm of my left hand. I walked over and as I opened the garbage can slowly slid the pieces off my hand "Mai come here!" I jumped from the surprises and sliced my palm I held in my pain "c-coming." I saw blood seep out I went to the first aid and saw gauze and medical tape. I cleaned out first then I heard Naru shout "Mai!" I started to get annoyed "Coming hold on having an issue!" I was having trouble I heard footsteps and saw him. "Mai Naru is-." I saw him rush over "what did you do." I looked at him "cup broke sliced hand as cleaning." He held down my gauze and stated to wrap my hand up. His touch was warm and gentle I felt that comforting feeling again he finished and I heard Naru shout once more "Mai get over here!" I flinched at his tone then Lin said "you better get over there." I nodded he helped me up and we walked in and Naru said "we have another case."

**Well well hope you guys liked it! Well I will keep working on this and please R&R if you want thank you for reading no flames please and thank you **

**Bye bye~ :D **


	12. Silent

**Me again here another hope you like I was having writers blocks ugh one of those days you know! Well here you guys go!**

We headed out to one of the biggest theaters in Japan as we got there we saw a women standing outside, we got off the car and as we walked up to her she said "thank god you guys came I was worried you would bail out on us." then Naru stepped up and said "that would be foolish of us Ms, Megumi." She smiled he fair skin and Blonde hair shining "please follow me." we walked in and saw people warming up on stage we stood behind and observed "This place was built a while back as a theater as now but" I looked at her "but what." She cleared her throat "It was abandoned for a lot of the actors would get hurt."

Then Naru said "hurt as in?" we saw the light flickering the performers stopped what they were doing they muttered amongst each other with worried looks on their faces. Then they stopped then Lin said "lets gets started obviously the spirits that might be habiting this place are not wasting anytime at all." We began to un load and we decided to set up in the lobby area where there was more room. I began setting up the camera's right after. The radio would go off here and there I as I placed the cameras in some designated area's the audience facing the stage one back stage the locker room the room to the lighting and effects then there was hallway leading to the seating area.

I chimed in the Radio "all set." Then Lin said "head back." As I headed back I heard a scream I ran in the auditorium and saw a performer on the floor and ms, Megumi said "she was flung from the stage!" I rushed over she was unconscious I chimed in the radio "we had an accident!" the gang rushed in and we carried her out into the lobby. "she is still breathing." We called an ambulance they carried her off and as the placed her in she said "she will get us all…"

Once she left we sent everyone home for the evening and Naru sent us off to explore I stayed near base so I choose the stage area, I was taking notes on the temperature. "pretty cold." I started to head back and once in the hall way I thought I heard someone crying I followed the cry and saw it lead in the auditorium I walked in and I heard Lin chime in "Mai where are you?"

I jumped "c-coming back you scared Me." then he said "Please Mai head back." I felt the blood in my face rise "Al-right." I walked back to base I saw Lin and Naru looking at the monitors "so far nothing." That first night was silent so far.

**Well there you go sorry if starting out slow but I know it will get better sorry hope you guys will like this one! R&R no flames please :D**


	13. Disturbence

**Sorry for the short chapters I am trying to keep the writer's block and also the school had been kicking my booty but all is good and so let go on with the show! COOKIES!**

Another day was slowly going by Naru was becoming skeptical about the case, I told him I will watch the performers practice to see If anything strange happens while there are rehearsing. I kept my radio close by and the camera's running, I saw them all working hard and enjoying themselves. _Why this would what so called spirit harm these people I mean it seems like they are having fun. _The lights began to flicker people froze and began to mumble among there selves. Then I heard the lights above shake I the lights flickered and sparked. I radioed in "Guys we have strange activity!"

I heard a snap I saw it was ready to make impact on a young man, _if I don't do something he will get hurt isn't that why I am here to protect them from harm right? And to help people with their problems!_ I raced over to him until I tackled him away from the falling light equipment ready for me to get smashed by it. Until I heard a high whistle and I knew who that was "Mai!" I saw monk running over with john the Shiki tore the falling piece of equipment up. People were amazed and scared "Thanks Lin!" Monk and John helped me up from my knees since the man was tall took a lot for me to move him out of the way making me rebound on to the spot where he stood.

Then I said "well I think we have an un happy what might be a ghost." Then Monk said "ok well I will chime in the radio to Naru to see if we can do an exorcism." I heard Monks radio beep "No need I was already thinking that before you so get ready and start doing your job." He beeped out monk gave a heavy sigh of annoyance then said "let's go john." John followed him I looked at Lin and he didn't look very happy, the performers exited out from the stage and I leaped off then began walking towards Lin.

He was checking the camera that was facing the stage while he was checking it from behind. I stood by as he took out the old batteries and I said "Lin you ok? Is something wrong if I caused you any trouble I am sorry." Before he even placed in the new batteries he stopped and sighed still looking at the camera "L-Lin?" he then moved his hand away and saw his fist clench "You didn't…how can you put yourself in danger like that what were you think Mai!" I flinched at his tone then I said "no one was going to do anything I had to do something Lin! You know that what if some else could have gotten hurt!" he looked at me with rage in his eyes scaring me but I kept my ground " I know the consequences before I acted I had to do something I am not going to let this spirit hurt anyone! Besides I was there."

We had a stare off until he placed in the battery and stormed off, I sat beside the tripod of the camera with my knees close to my chest "I had too…" the day was creeping away slowly and from there on nothing really occurred I began to feel that there was pattern to this and I bet Naru knew what it was. I didn't speak to Lin and he didn't speak to me the tension in the air was strong and I didn't like it one bit. For some weird reason my heart sort of ached, I tried to forget the feeling by searching the area. I headed to the auditorium and into back stage everything seemed normal if that what normal really was. I walked past the director's office and the locker room I didn't see anything until I saw an old news paper article hanging on the wall with a ton of pictures.

I felt my blood went cold and then saw the headline "**Theater Massacre killing famous Actress Akiko Tanaka murdered."** I couldn't believe what I just discovered _"Is it possible that she could be wandering these halls?"_ I heard Naru chime in "Began the exorcism" I didn't like this idea at all but will it bring her to rest? I began to race back to the locker room the back stage. I heard the chant in the radio I was read to race of the stage to leap off but something did the lift off for me. I was pushed off the stage feeling cold hands on my back and I heard a women's voice _"if I couldn't continue being happy then why should they!"_

I then I hit the floor with the right side of my body crushing the radio but still intact only hearing a static sound. I winced and cried in pain my right body ached and felt Numb, I turned on my back absorbing the pain "Damn it hurts!" I didn't want to get up what so ever the stage was sort of high when I leap of I kneel down near the edge and make a small leap but when I was running near the edge I was pushed off full speed. I breathed in slowly and trying to subside the pain "if they saw me fly off someone would have been here by know I am guessing she absorbed the energy damn we just replaced the batteries."

I saw the lights flicker again the curtains open and closing I heard the lockers open and close open and close. The doors would creak open then close pounding on the walls. Then I said "stop it right now!" the noise continued I saw myself began to fade away slowly and slowly the darkness engulfing me.

**Well there you guys have it I hope it was long enough and that you enjoyed it! Oh nose Mai and Lin got cranky at each other! Well I must get my sleep will try to update tomorrow but depends on the Evil HW! Oh nose! Hehe thank you for your guys support and that you guys will keep tuning in to this well take care you guys and stay tuned! That sounded cheesy! Haha! Brownies! *R&R and no flames please.**


	14. Stage lights

**Well let get back to the main event! No lol let's go on with the story! Sorry for my weirdness I mean isn't every one weird in their own way like for example i eat healthy food I get hyper then if I get sick or very tired either I get a burst of energy or I say random stuff! So do this I would love to know what is one weird thing you do in anyway! Anyways on with the show! :D**

Johns P.O.V:

After the incident with Mai nearly gets killed by a stage product I noticed the air was tense, Mai and Lin were not speaking with one another surprises me for they have gotten very close. Lin typed away on his computer I looked at the monitors; how strange the presence here know how to hide very well obviously this spirit doesn't want to give away their position. The day was slowly creeping away it was almost time for Naru to give us the order to perform an exorcism. He walked in with Ayako and Masako he looked well focused and concentrated. He sat down looking at the monitors then began to discuss something with Lin.

He stood up and said "Alright make preparations John, Monk you two get started also Ayako as well Masako go with Ayako sense the area to deepen our investigation. I have an idea but I wanted to be sure of something you guys will be my lab rats." I just looked at him and nodded "no problem Kazuya." I walked off dressing in my Proper uniform and I began to wonder the area saying the prayers and blessing the area with holy water. I felt a chill in the air things began to move and the lights flickered on and off. Until I heard a scream I turned around "Ayako!" I raced down the hall hearing the cries for help I saw her holding up unconsciousness Masako. I ran over lifting up Masako bridal style walking fast paced to the base. Ayako opened the door I walked in "Kazuya! It's Ms, Hara she fainted!" I placed her gently on the floor still holding in my arms, she stirred and whispered "she is a very un happy women her dreams taken from her grasp, they killed everyone ruthlessly. They can see the light but she won't let them go she wants them to suffer like she did." Naru nodded "as I thought I was right." She nodded then gasped in some air as if she felt something " Mai…some-t-thing H-Help her M-mai."

I turned towards Naru and I heard Lin stop typing he stood up rushing out the door.

Mai's P.O.V :

_I saw a women with fair skin and dark hair move with grace upon the stage I turned and saw the audience in awe. She was beautiful I felt a hand touch my shoulder "Naru!" he looked at me "You know Mai sometimes our dreams sadly get taken from our grasp." I looked at him "What do you mean Naru?"the scenery changed before me, once again the woman dancing once more. I then heard the Auditorium doors fling open and gun fire rang through the walls. People screamed and ran for their lives, the women looked around with horror and terror on her face. Tears ran down her face until she was on her knees her hand on her stomach._

_She removed her hand from her wound then looked at her hand that was drenched in her own blood she then whispered "It's not fair." She was struck in the head with another bullet and fell on her back dead on stage all the lights were on her._

"..ai..M..ai! damn it! Mai please answer me!" I slowly opened my eyes I and saw Lin face, "oh thank god that you are alright Mai what happened?" I felt safe in his arms the heat from his body coursing through mine. I then said "Just an incident Hey Lin Life isn't fair is it." He looked at me with confusion "Your right Mai it isn't, in fact it can be pretty cruel." I nodded and he said "can you get up?" I tried sitting up but I winced and screamed in pain "N-no not at all I am sorry." He looked at me with worry in his eyes I looked at him in amazement _is Lin really worried about me?_ Then I remembered earlier in the argument we had his eyes; they held that same feature.

I then said "Lin I am sorry for earlier you were right I should have been more careful." He looked at me and said "It's alright you just had me very worried." He held me close to him and I stayed close to him I felt safe in his arms and I knew It was strange but I did. He then lifted me bridal style in his arms, I had one hand clutching his shirt the other close to me for it ached to move.

When we were walking out the hallway began to flicker on off I froze in fear "No way not again!" Lin looked around "Damn it she is much more active isn't she." I nodded and I then said "she is upset Lin she is full of anger I know I would be if I didn't get to fulfill my dream and as life went by and I watch others live it I would be envious and angry."

He looked at me "Your dream isn't it." I nodded "it told me a whole lot." He nodded and we made it to base Monk looked over and said "Mai! What happened?" he was walking over to remove from Lin's arms but Lin gripped me closer to him and said "Don't she can't be moved much she is hurting a lot right now I will handle it."

He looked at him with confusion nodded "alright." There was a small loveseat couch and I saw Masako laying down on It passed out "Masako!" Naru then said "she is fine she just ran into some trouble that all she needs her rest." I nodded Lin set me down on a chair next to his I my right side of my body ached in pain. He then said "don't move much ok just sit here."

Then Naru said "well my experiment worked that for sure." I looked at him "what do you mean." He then said "well shut up and listen." I rolled my eyes "stupid Narcissist." He cleared his throat "well the exorcism worked by provoking her and Masako was able to get more information about the spirit that inhabited this place." he walked over to his desk and then read "Theater Massacre killing famous actress Akiko Tanaka, when Masako Mentioned the emotions of dreams being robbed and all that it made sense but now that Lin found Mai I can ask her. Mai did you get anything?" I nodded "I did the dream of that Massacre she died more like killed in some assassination her dying words were it isn't fair." He nodded "as I thought she is attacking the performers out of envy."

We all looked at each other then I said "well at least we know what is going on but now how we will take care if this situation." Then Naru said "we will figure that out." he walked off to his paper work and the room went silent I looked at the monitors and saw the two camera's were out. "Damn it." I stood up slowly grabbed the small bag that held the batteries "Mai wait!" I went into the locker room first placing them in quick as if it was nothing I mean I have done this a million times.

I bumped into Lin I winced in pain "Ow it hurts." I feel to my knees and he Kneeled in front "Mai stop it you are hurting yourself even more." I stood up and he did as well my head was against his body I felt tired "so tired but must finish."

Mai blacked out in Lin's arms and he held her close he was growing close to the girl and even though it was strange he couldn't get over the fact he cared for her very much. He lifted her in his arms again the bag on his shoulder he smiled at the sleeping girl "You are quite something Mai."

**There you have hoped you liked it! MEEP! Well thank for still reading this guys and THE support U guys given ME! Um R&R and please no flames sorry for my sucky grammar and typing of a sentence sometimes I type to fast and forget to put something's in like for example when on off sometime's I put on of oops! Thank you Bye bye~ !**


	15. Dance

**Oh my I am so sorry I haven't updated since I had so much going on so I will write short continuation I am sorry I will make it up to you guys later ok? Enjoy!**

I began to stir I felt something wet on my forehead, I opened my eyes slowly for the brightness gave me a headache. I saw Ayako and Monk looking down at me and I said "where am i?" I slowly sat up looking at Naru dealing with Masako calming her down. I slowly sat up and I saw Lin turning away from his computer and looked at me with relief, "you alright Mai you gave me a scare back there." I nodded "yea I am hey what are we going to do with this ghost on our hands I mean we can't reverse time." Naru then said "yes we know that Mai so we are going to use Bait." I looked at him

"What do you mean?" he sighed "You are an Idiot." I didn't feel like fighting back so I let it slide only saying it in my mind _damn Narcissist!_ He walked up to Ayako "Ayako will summon her and will open herself up as a vessel taking control of her while the people who work in this area and the owner of this place will be the audience." I looked at him "react it but without the shooting!" he nodded "that right Lin you got it all set up?"he nodded and then said "yes it's all set up." I noticed him and Ayako Naru and Masako left while John and monk stayed with me.

I turned towards john and Monk "what are they doing?" Monk lifted me in his arms and we headed down to the hall way into the auditorium and we sat down, I saw some of the people who practicing earlier sitting they looked on edge I looked at the stage and Naru said "whatever happens please remain calm you are all safe trust us." the people chatted among themselves and then Lin made a calm whistling sound and everything was quite, Ayako stood in the center of the stage lights and she was dressed in a kimono she had red shiny lips her fair skin glowed as well as her dark brown hair that was in a bun.

Her kimono was blue with a gold sash and on her back had a huge bow, she stood up with her head held up high and a fan folded in her hand. Then the stage lights began to flicker and her breathing began to get heavier she landed on her knees and she was still. Then I heard music was switched on and I saw the fan open in a swift movement. I knew that wasn't Ayako anymore for her eyes were blank; she began to move in slow movements with her fan and began to slowly dance. I knew it wasn't Ayako it was that dead actress, she wanted this moment once more and now she was getting it. When the music quickened she would move faster and spin with the fan then when the music suddenly stop she froze like a graceful statue.

She turned towards us I stood up and she said "my dream has been fulfilled I lived my moments I have no regrets I am sorry for my grudge I hope you all will forgive me, my fellow actors and dancers I hope you're dreams will come true. Good-bye." Ayako fell down hitting the stage floor with a thump, people stood up and I rushed over along with John and monk. I saw she was breathing deeply and with a smile on her face, I began to laugh loud and happy "she is alright." I laughed and laughed in joy for I knew everything was alright I looked at Lin "everything is alright." He looked at and actually smiled "Yes you're right."

**YAY I updated hope you liked it sorry for my delay the homework the marching band the competition's and the Homework! Lol well thank you guys for the support I will try to update soon as I can thank R&R and no flames please sorry for sucky spelling and grammar thank good night!**


	16. Mirroring Image

**Well here is another one I have been a bit off for a person that was in my orchestra lost his life and we will never forget him so I was off mentally and I couldn't process it. Well I will get on with this chapter "Gibran may you rest in peace you will never be forgotten." Please enjoy.**

Wellit has been a silent few weeks in Shibuya Physic research and I was able to get my grades up and back in balance. The next day when I walked into the office I saw a man and a women sitting on the couch and I said "hello." They stared at me like they have just seen a ghost, then of course Naru said "Mai Tea!" I sighed "yes your majesty." I silently worked on his tea while he discussed something with the costumers. "Well when did this all began." I heard a women's voice "well when we were removing the old things in the house and the last thing we removed was photos a lot of them were of a young women. I mean the way we looked at the girl that walked in we were not trying to be rude but she looked like the women in the photo."

I dropped the spoon onto the floor my blood went cold "how s-strange" I mumbled to myself." I walked in placing the tea on the table and I felt there stares on me making me feel un-comfortable and the man said "well once we placed them away noises such as crying and screams of anger began. We checked the area variety of times but nothing we have even called the police and nothing." then Naru said "I see well I guess we have no choice." After that we began to pack with the help of Ayako and Monk, John and Masako said they would meet up with us the next day.

I sat in the back seat with Lin driving and Naru looking at a few sheets of paper, I slowly began to fall in the darkness in my mind and slowly began to fall asleep. _"Ami you know I love you!" I heard laughter " I know you do and so do i!" I opened my eyes and saw a man with semi long hair blonde with green eyes, I saw up and I noticed we were on the bed laying there relaxing.)(*note they didn't do anything you know what by the way ok back to the scene.) he grabbed my hand "you are my life Ami I will never let you go."I smiled which means I smiled for I was her viewing these things through her eyes, until I felt being dragged away from him._

_No I must stay strong please body stay strong I must live to the fullest I want to be with him. _I slowly began to fade away and once I opened my eyes I noticed we were parking in front of a two story house. "What with all of these two story houses." I got out began moving the things into the house and into the room that was the previous owner's office room. as I began to go out the door to get the last of the things in the car I felt a chill go up my spine it made me immobilize I couldn't move but I heard a man's voice "_Ami you are back!"_ I stumbled outside and I took deep breathes and Monk said "Mai you ok ? did all that heavy lifting take the wind out of you?" I looked at him "Um yea you know it has been a few weeks." I smiled at him and I helped him out with the rest and Lin and Naru was settling everything in.

Then Naru said "alright Mai you go set up the camera's Monk you help out here with the wiring, hey Mai are a list of the most active areas." I began to settle the camera in the designated areas the master bed room the library room the kitchen and the attic plus basement which was like a downstairs living room. Once I placed them all in I walked up and I said "all set and the temperature of the rooms are normal but the bed room is below a few degrees and the basement. "Alright now Ayako and Monk let's start a small low level exorcism." Then Monk said "wont that provoke it?" he groaned in annoyance "that's the point I want to see its motive all I know is they claimed it's aggressive."

They said nothing and I stayed behind with Lin and Naru, I said "well how does this women even look like? The one in the photo they mentioned" Lin stopped typing and Naru said "take a look for yourself." I walked up and I looked at Lin's laptop looking over his shoulder I could feel heat radiate off him "S-he looks like me!" Naru sighed "maybe more mature and smarter though." I rolled my eyes "whatever Naru." I stepped away from Lin and I walked out mad taking a breather "Ugh he is so mean and rude what did I ever see in him!" I stood there noticing i was near the front door I was about to open the door until the chill came back and there was loud voice "Ami don't leave me ever again!" a cool breeze blew and I looked around no one was there but someone held on to my hand tightly "Ouch! Let go!" Monk sprang in yelling his chant the pounding in the walls and the voice faded away "Monk!" he looked at me "you ok Mai?" I nodded yea "good." He and I walked in with his arms embracing my shoulders I cradled my hand "Well this is what happened." I showed him my hand and saw a purple hand print mark around my hand. "It's nothing that's all." He sat me down and Naru said "we need John and Masako sooner than I thought." Lin looked really tense in his chair I slowly got up and walked over to Lin "you ok?" he then said "Mai stay close please." I looked at him "Um sure but I will be fine Lin."

He turned his chair towards me; He then took a deep breath "Mai please just listen to me once ok?" I looked at him I kneeled in front of him as I placed my bandaged up hand over his hand the rested on the armchair "Ok I will just please don't worry about me and relax." He then said "You gave me your word." I laughed "Right." The lights began to flicker I stood up and I began to shake but I kept my cool I felt Lin pull me close Ayako said "this ghost is acting at a fast right." Naru then said "stay close."

**BUM Bum bum! Lol haha hoped you liked it I will try to update soon as possible thank you guys for your support and thank you guys for your patience and no flames please! :D**


	17. Bound and Chained

**Heey back want to know why? Well I know you guys but I will say it anyways haha! FALL BREAK finally! Anyways here we go again on with the show enough with my blabbing!**

"Stay close" Naru said. I looked around a saw some electricity trying to strike some of us but never near me, I heard a inner voice shout at me "_Tell him to stop it Mai!"_ I stepped away from Lin and I yelled "stop it right now! Please I beg you!" then I heard a man cry in anger and pain "Ami! You are mine please don't ever leave me again!" then office room slammed itself shut, everyone in the room was tense as ever no could really say a word but luckily Naru was the one who broke the silence. "Alright this is going to get dangerous and more interesting." Monk then said "you kidding me that was the freakiest thing I have seen and the weird thing it listened to Mai!"

Then Naru said "perhaps I believe this thing believes that Mai is a women called Ami and if you look at it you can make the name Ami spell into Mai." Then Ayako then said "now that is strange this is getting weird but who was that women?" he then said "we are still looking for some records but some weird reason they are hard to track so in the mean time, Monk Ayako I want you to go fetch Masako and John. Then Mai you stay close and have your radio on you at all times!" I nodded "Um sure." After that Monk and Ayako left with worried expressions and all I could do was sit on the love seat couch that was in the office hearing Lin type away and Naru ruffling through paper. The house was quiet the people who asked to be hear are staying at a nearby hotel, I laid down on the couch and I looked at the ceiling thinking "_what does he mean don't leave him? is it possible that Ami was his wife and she wanted to leave him? Hm but something inside me that wasn't the case…"_ I yawned and feel asleep on the couch lost in my thoughts.

"_Ami how are you feeling?" I looked to see the man again, I gave him a weak smile. Why do I feel so weak? I then said "I am feeling better now please smile don't give me that look." I reached out touched his face and I said "I will be fine please don't cry." Tears fell from his eyes and I felt some of my own as well I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't my body was to weak."_ I woke up slowly with some tears flowing down my face and I saw Masako and the others walk in and then John said "hey what's wrong mai?" I looked at him my hair that grew out a bit to my shoulders followed my movement " Oh it nothing you know when you wake up some water from your eyes fall out."

I smiled at him and then Masako began to look Naru brought her a photo of the women that looked like me and said " I feel a spirit is lingering in this house he is lost and sad very sad but I feel he is attached to Mai." I jumped a bit from what she said "A-Attached?" she nodded and hid her mouth with her kimono and said "Yes I can see the chains on your wrist the spirit has imprinted on you." Lin stood up looked at me and he closed his eyes then slowly opened them "I see them." His voice sounded monotone when he said it. I even looked at them stared at them and saw a small glimmer of chains on them.

I began to freak out "what?" I faced everyone I felt utterly alone. The day passed by and we all stayed close I saw Monk sat next to me snaked his arm around my shoulder "It will be fine Mai," I looked down "I don't know about that Monk I mean the other cases were scary but I feel this is the most scariest I dealt with." He hugged "aw Mai don't worry we will figure it out." I nodded I hugged him back but I felt my left arm tug hard and I was flung away from the couch landing on the carpeted ground with a thump. "Mai!" I looked up and the voice appeared out of thin air again "She is mine! Don't touch her!" I stayed on the ground not moving afraid what would happen.

John walked over quickly to help but he was flung away from me, "John!" I looked to see he hit the glass office door and the glass on it cracked "Guys don't get near me please…. I beg you don't get near me he will hurt you!" I slowly moved in a sitting position I felt my wrist get heavier for the attachment he created. I felt hopeless they all looked at me I felt hopeless.

**There you guys go I hoped you like it :D and thanks for you guys support makes me happy ! R&R no flames please :D**


	18. Hopeless

**Ok well me going to type another one yay! Ok on with the show!**

I didn't m over from my spot every looked at me with fear, I felt utterly alone. I looked to see Monk and Ayako helping John up "John you ok?" he nodded at me and I said "thank goodness I was worried there." He looked at me "don't worry Mai." I sighed how can I not I mean he was nearly killed for trying to help me up. Then Naru said "I found something so listen up." We all looked at him "This was owned by a couple back then a Man named Hibiki Katashi and he lived with his wife name Ami Hibiki , they lived here for a while until one day his wife passed away from a serious Illness some type of cancer that was no identified and she died.

I felt my heart skip a beat _My dream my body was weak like I was sick was it possible that I was in the point of view as Ami?_ I then said "Naru my dream that I had what you said connected to this I was I think I was Ami and she was frail I felt it." I placed my hand over my heart with my right hand "I felt it she was very sick and I saw him cry on her death bed she wanted to hold him to take the pain away." He then said "I see also after she died he fell into a deep depression and was found hung in the basement the note he left was I don't want her to leave me alone." I wanted to cry he must of felt so lonely!

I began to cry "I f-feel so bad for h-him, he d-didn't want to lose that p-person he truly loved!" I felt the invisible chains around my wrist tighten I screamed in pain "they tightened! I heard a voice near my ear "Ami I will never let you go." There was a chill down my spine "Damn it please stop!" no one got near me I landed forward on the ground cringing in pain no one got near me _someone help me please!_ I heard I high pierce sound, I knew that sound I knew it was him. I looked up slowly and saw he had finished his whistle "it's ok Mai I scared him off." Then Masako said "he is hiding he is angry for doing that Lin plus when we discussed the story he summoned him in a way I can't explain."

Then Naru said "we will research this chain attachment and how to break it in the mean time no exorcism's for now it will make him angry so John Masako search the shed near the house were our costumers placed all the old things of the previous people that live here. Ayako and Monk search the library about anything and the house." The all nodded and got to work I still laid there on the floor shaking afraid to move, I felt Lin's presence and looked to see him kneel in front of me "Mai it's ok sit up." I looked into his eyes I felt him connect with me and I trusted him. I slowly sat up my wrist aching and I he said "it's ok Mai Masako said he ran off."

I nodded he moved a strand of hair from my face then placed his right hand against my left check. It felt warm I placed my hand over his holding it close to my face "thank you Lin." I could feel heat radiate from him I could felt secure my heart would leap when he was with me. I know this feeling the same way I felt for Naru, I know there is an age difference but I don't care he may be twenty seven and me seventeen but I will be turning eighteen soon enough but I don't care I knew I fallen for him. That what my heart is telling me, I felt him slowly pull away I didn't want to let go but I did my heart slowly fallen into darkness.

He smiled at me and he walked back to his laptop, I relaxed myself and sat here not moving for who knew of it was going to set the spirit off. What was minutes felt like hours I heard the door open and saw John and Ayako walk in with a small black book "maybe this will help." I smiled _finally some information!_ They gave it to Naru and he opened the small book, the color that was black faded to gray and was nice leather which now worn out and torn.

He began to look around and read quickly through "I see him and his wife seemed very close she was diagnosed with cancer and she couldn't be helped." He still skimmed through he then stopped "I see he ended up with depression for it he wrote, I cant live without her I can bare not to see her smile and hear her voice to touch her soft skin I want to be with her I don't want to be left alone! My world is empty without her and now she is gone and if I do this I will always be with her." Everyone was silent no one said a word that we could only hear the sounds of the wind outside.

Then monk said "suicide believing he would see her again by doing it but instead he got himself bounded here and now he is stuck here! We need to make him cross over!" then Naru said "this is going to be a tough situation he bound himself to Mai we need to find a way to get rid if it show him that Mai isn't Ami that Ami is gone. Although from what I researched we need to hurry, for if this process increases Mai can be stuck here forever." I looked at him with fear "W-what! You are not serous are you." He didn't say anything "does it look like I am not serous?" I began to get angry "Damn it Naru don't toy with me!" he then said "calm down we will figure this out fast." I couldn't relax I couldn't believe what he was saying.

How can I? I can be stuck here forever and even die damn it! He then said "for now everyone stay guard and stay put for the evening. Mai will stay here with Lin and I." they nodded until Masako said "should I stay here I mean its Mai after all what if she gets upset and goes out of control." I looked at her "What you afraid that I will be all over Naru?" she then turn red as a tomato "N-No it's just you could hurt him or something I can be some extra help to him." I began to get angry "It's always about you isn't it! Every single time Naru helps me or even talks to me you get so jealous he is just helping me damn it!"

I stood up and stormed out upstairs and I saw a opened some doors looking for the bathroom when I finally found one I slammed the door shut locking myself in I laid on the cold tiled floor. _Stupid Masako always about Naru always him, I mean just because he is going to watch over me she freaks out like I will steal him or something!_ I laid there no wanting to move "I feel so alone right now." But I thought of that moment where Lin caressed my face I smiled "Lin." I slowly fell into the darkness in my mind.

**Well there you go yay! Well me going to night night! Well Bye bye! R&R no flames please sorry for sucky grammar I was sleepy typing this :D.**


	19. I won't let you go!

Well well I will keep writing for I know the up coming weeks I bet I wont have anytime soooo! I will update before my mind cant process anything :D ok enough with my blabbing I am going to shut up now and on with the show!

I heard a knocking sound I slowly opened my eyes and I heard Monks voice "Mai please open the door. Come on at least answer me Mai." I sat up slowly and I said "answer." I heard a sigh of relief from the other side of the door. "Thank god you answered me I was worried you gotten hurt or something." I didn't say anything to his comment and I heard him walk away I looked at my wrist and they were red like an invisible force was gripping hard onto my wrist. I made my right wrist make a circle motion but it stung so much I stopped. I stood up fixing my light blue jeans and fixing my white tank top, I opened the door and I sat on the stairs hearing the commotion.

"Well she is alright but she must feel very alone right now." So that was Monk, then I heard a woman speak "Naru I know you restricted is to do an exorcism but we are running out of time! If he is full bound to her you know what happens!" it was silent for a while until I heard him say "It may be risky but let's give it another shot it can work but the problem is it will only work if the spirit itself gives in, but from what I seen so far it won't." I sat there and I thought_ I feel like a lab rat right now I had a dream but it was very fuzzy. I remember the man going crazed getting very upset throwing stuff around but that's it._

I saw Monk walk out and he smiled at me "there is my Mai!" I smiled "I am sorry it's just so much has been happening I deeply apologized for my immaturity." Then I saw Masako walk in and she said "no I am sorry I was being selfish I do admit, forgive me Mai." I laughed and smiled "it's alright." I walked down and I said "well what is plan." The Ayako said "we are going to exorcise that attachment and try to trap him in a barrier set by Monk here." I nodded "alright let's do it." We were in the library with the fireplace only lit; I saw sat on my knees. Ayako had her alter set up while Monk was nearby if the situation got out of hand.

I took a deep breath and then Ayako began to chant I felt scared and hoped that I could be free but in the pit of my stomach something told me it was going to get worse but I ignored it I wanted to be free! The air became cold and thick but she kept going I could see the determination in her face; I remained calm even though I felt his presence around me but ignored it. I need to concentrate I need to focus, make the chains slowly fade away. I closed my eyes took deep breaths to relax myself. But I opened my eyes when I heard a crackle I turned around to the fireplace and slowly I saw it fade away from the cold, until it came to life and a hand shoot out from the fire. I screamed fell away from the fire "You can't take her away from me! Your attempts are futile!"

"You are mine and no one else's." I felt something grip my neck I felt it was cold metal like "damn it" I screamed it out I tried to claw the chain away from my neck "Let me go I am not you freaking wife!" I saw Lin's Shiki attack the flames that rose, while he approached me cradling me in his arms "Mai relax it's ok hey Mai look at me!" he held me by one arm and held my hands with the other too keep me from trying to claw at my Neck. I was breathing heavily I was scared out of my mind I was having trouble breathing I looked at him and I saw he was scared out of his mind and this is the first I have seen him so scared." My legs laid limp on the floor he was kneeling on the floor holding me close, and he said "relax Mai relax." Everyone stayed away afraid if they moved close it would set the spirit off even more.

Then Lin said "to be safe leave Mai and I here everyone else to lower the tension of the spirit. Masako tack the sprit Monk you know what to do from there" They didn't say a word and they just left without a word. I saw my world was getting fuzzy slowly my blood going cold "come on Mai stay awake ok stay awake!" I smiled "you told me to stay close right" I smiled "I will try I must keep my promise." I felt my arms becoming heavier, I looked at Lin he laughed "yea you did." I saw him trying to remain calm I slowly tugged away from his grip that held down my hands and I placed it against his cheek "you know Lin if I this bond he placed on me takes me away from you guys I want you guys to keep going ok?" he used his free hand and placed my hand over mine that held his face "don't say that!" I then heard a scuffling outside chants being said then Lin said "Damn it!" he looked around the area of the room "she is not yours! I won't let you take her from me damn it!"

I felt my heart skip a beat the chain's appeared able for us to see. "The chains!" he then said "he must be getting weak since he was keeping them hidden, and now his ability to hide them must be fading." He then sat me up and he then he said "hold very still ok I am going to get these things off." I nodded I closed my eyes took in a breath and I heard his whistle. I felt the one on my neck loosen a bit the ones on my wrist fell off. I looked at my wrist they were red very red I saw some cuts and sores on them as well. Lin helped me to stand I said "thank god thank you so much!" I hugged him but he didn't held back either he then said "You are safe now Mai."

I smiled he couldn't see it but I smiled then I heard a voice a women's voice "Help him forgive him!" it hit me "Lin I must do something quick!" I ran off they can't kill his spirit he was lost it's not his fault! "I ran in the hall and saw the Man apparition and I said "stop I am not Ami!" then I heard him say "you must be! You must be you look like her!" the chain around my tightened and I choked out "Listen A-Ami is waiting for you! Ami I-Is w-waiting for you I-If you Cross o-over!" the pressure on my chain stopped he then said "S-she is?" I nodded "she is I promise you that." His light went from a shadow to a bright light and he smiled then faded away. The chain on my neck faded away I took a gulp of air as I hit the floor I practically coughed my lungs out then Masako said "he is gone I can't believe it his is actually gone!" I smiled and I slowly stood up we all began to head to the base but I was tugged back I turned to see Lin "S-sorry I ran off like that." He then said "what am I going to do with you Mai." I then said "I um I don't really know." He then said "I have an Idea." My heart leaped I felt his warm lips against mine.

It felt right and I didn't hold back so I kissed him back I felt he was shocked at my reaction but I let him know I wasn't afraid. He stopped I looked at him and he said "that's your punishment." I laughed at him "how is that my punishment!" he then said "you will see later." I turned red and I said "bring it." He smiled and we walked together side by side to the base closer than we were ever before.

**Hey there you go hoped you guys like it! Um I believe the next chapter is the last I am not sure if I will make a sequel quite honestly but! I will think about it so thank you guys for reading this so far and thank you guys for your support R&R no flames please!**


	20. Bitter feeling

I am soo sorry I haven't updated this last chapter and I had so much trust me a lot of stuff was going on family and school love you guys! Enjoy this ending result :D.

From that day I knew me and Lin relationship as just co-workers has developed into something more, I laid there in bed and my clock had red numbers that read 8.30 a.m. I knew I had to face him but that wasn't the issue, I closed my eyes and returned to when he placed his lips against mine.

Soft and warm the way his lips danced against mine was incredible, but what scared me is that when he was driving us back I could see that he was lost in his thoughts but it seemed like his thoughts were troubling him.

I opened my eyes while I took a deep breath; I have to face him I can't be a stranger I just have to be myself. I showered got something to eat and headed down to work, my heart slowly picked up speed when I was getting close to the office. Once I made near the building I saw Lin in his long dark coat waiting for me outside looking at the ground.

I slowly walked up to him and I said "You ok Lin?" he looked at me my heart skipped a beat and heat rushed to my face. He then said "Mai we need to talk." I knew I shouldn't have come to work today, but I must be an adult and face it. I stood tall and I said "Alright shoot." He smiled and looked at the ground a gentle cold breeze blew his hair followed the wind. The sky was gray the sun was hidden behind the clouds; I could smell rain in the air. Lin then said "Mai what I did back at that last case…I apologize."

I looked at him and I said "so that's what has been on your mind." He nodded and he said "Mai I think we should wait for a little while." I didn't like where this was going "So you're saying you want to sort out your thoughts?" he sighed "Mai what I'm trying to say is I don't think me and you can happen." With those words I felt a stab in the chest I swallowed back my pain and said "oh I see…"

Then I said "may I ask why you think that?" he looked at me and said " I don't think we can happen or if it will work at all." I looked at him confused "So you are saying that there Is no way in hell that you and I can happen?" he looked at me I was beginning to feel angry.

The wind picked up my hair I felt a small raindrop fall in my cheek, he then didn't say anything I began to get angrier "I see.." he then said "forget everything and forget about us Mai it will be better for you." What was he talking about has he gone mad? The raindrops began to fall and I said "Lin is there something I did wrong? Why are you doing this?"

he turned away and began to walk in the office I watched open the office door I was getting soaked my hair was dripping wet my breath was visible from the cold air I looked at him my eyes shouting at him why. He looked at me and he stared into my eyes he then turned away I saw him mouth something to himself I walked up the stairs and looked at the door I thought back to what it looked like what he might of said to himself "forgive me…" I opened the door and I saw monk looking at me walking in soaked I looked at Naru and he looked at me saying "we have another case you up for it." I looked at him and he looked at me I then said "why wouldn't I be."

**END**

**Omg? What just happned? Lol I am making a squeal for this one! Yes I got a few request that I should and well I said why not lets see how it goes and I owe you guys for me being gone so long. Well I hoped you enjoyed this story once again I apologize for the hold up trust me A LOT has happned well this is it stay tuned for the next one called "within you" lol its weird but what can I say im weird! Ok enough blabbing bye bye for now!**

**-octoberyuki**


End file.
